Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of remote control technologies, and in particular, to a rotatable remote controller.
Related Art
With multifunctionalization of a TV, function buttons on a remote controller of the TV also gradually increase correspondingly. However, all traditional remote controllers are bar-shaped. With increase of the function buttons, such bar-shaped remote controllers can meet a requirement for space that accommodates the function buttons only be lengthening operation panels, so that outline size of the remote controllers increases and it is difficult to operate the remote controllers.